Midnight's Peace
by Ferrywings
Summary: Midsummer Night's Dream. Titania and Oberon have made up and they take a moment to themselves to make it all better. Fluff.. well like heated fluff. Hope you like! TitaniaxOberon, my favorite couple in the whole play :)


Midsummer Night's Dream: TitaniaxOberon

 **A/N: Helllllloooooo beautiful people! It's been a while, I know, but give me a break! I'm finishing up my senior year and I've been working most of the time!** **So, recently I was in my School's performance of Midsummer Night's Dream: Steam Punk themed. I was both Titania and Hippolyta, but Titania was my absolute favorite. I was looking up MND fanfiction and found NONE where Titania and Oberon end happily! I was appalled and bitter. So I wrote my own** **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this play. I do not own ANY Shakespearean work. I really want to… but I don't.**

 _Midnight's Peace_

Oberon loved the moonlight, he always had, but he especially loved it as the eerie glow lay on Titania's skin. His fingers drug lazily over her spine and shoulders, Titania lying on her stomach, his eyes drawn to the movement of his right hand's pointer finger. His left hand propped his head up as he watched his love sleep next to him. The bower smelt of blooming monkshood and sweet autumn clematis, moonlight streamed both through the air and the fiery leaves of autumn. The filtered light trickled red and orange glows over her lower back as the shoulders stayed pure in the silverlight, a small sigh of content slipping from Oberon's lips. She was so beautiful to him.  
Her head gently turned in sleep, he then able to take in the sight of her face. Her eyes shut softly in grace and peace and her hair in gentle golden ringlets splayed over her pillow. Nothing too curled and crazy, but just the right amount of curl to catch the wind on a spring morning and dance among all the life they gave the forest. Her eyes, a blue that paled the ocean's beauty in comparison, would hold joy for him or anger against his pride. Oberon hated her stubbornness but never found her any less beautiful. Her body after their nightly intimacies was even more gorgeous to him than her body when they are going through their days. Her figure was only his in their intimate moments. Her body was his and his body was hers. Their figures glowed with a sense of immaculate beauty when they were in privacy.  
Her body shifted and the blankets shifted lower on her hips. Oberon's eyes never strayed down from her face or shoulders, but his finger shifted to the small of her back for a gentle moment before continuing its original trail. He loved her.  
His lips move and lightly kiss the space between her shoulder blades, the moonlight held over his face from the action. The smallest smile slipped onto Titania's lips as she, in her sleepy state, felt the kiss on her skin.  
"You are always more endearing after we make up from a fight." She whispered softly, her eyes waken from their sleep to look at him.  
Titania always believed Oberon to be more becoming in the evenings. It was true about his form glowing in the sunlight with the power of a king, but she liked the softer touch of the moon on his equally fair skin. His eyes, the green softer and stronger than every blade of grass in their forest, were sharp and ponderous though kind even when in thought. His hair had been cropped short for the winter by his followers and held a hue black as any raven. She liked his shorter hair. Her fingers ran easier through the length and the wind settled nicely in the short locks. His physique had no comparison, her eyes dripping over every muscle and detail portrayed in the moonlight. Only she had the honor of seeing him shirtless. The king of the fairies may not wear a full tunic, but he kept himself royal among all the other fairies. His regal air was always present, but Titania loved when he would dropped the sharp royalty act to a soft, comforting behavior and she saw his softer side that was all hers.  
She saw that side now as her eyes connected with his. A small space was between them as she kept eye contact. There was no power struggle or intended emotion moving between them. It was just a peace that fell over their minds while the night moved with noise. Crickets played their song and ruffles sporadically hopped among the fairies fluttering among their duties. None of the small fairies would dare disturb the king and queen; fear kept their small figures away to let the royals enjoy their moment as long as they could.  
Titania moved her body and laid on her back. Her hands shifted the blanket's edge to rest at the base of her collar bone. Her eyes stayed with Oberon as her hand delicately brushed down his solid jawline in utter affection. Her fingertips pause on his dimple spot, her thumb caressing over his lower lip.  
"My Oberon." She barely spoke in an airy manor.  
Her words drew his head to touch hers, foreheads connected and breaths mingling into one without any lip contact. Her hand stayed on his chin and their eyes closed simultaneously. The balance between the two was evident and physically chilled the autumn air with a flawless effort.  
They were finally one again.  
"My love, speak no more. Gentle and soft with your tongue and let no apology grace our evening." He replied back.  
He meant no disrespect in his short words, only that she didn't need to apologize for anything. They always had a moment in their rekindling where Titania tried to apologize. Apologize for whatever they were fighting for, even if it wasn't her fault. She wanted them to be better. Oberon knew that she would try to apologize again, but this time he didn't want to hear it. It had been his fault after all, and he didn't want to hear another apology that wasn't needed. It would kill the moment for him.  
A smile brushed her lips again and she kissed him. Her hand slid to hold his jawline as his arms slipped around her waist. Skin went against skin and their tastes mingled. The blankets moved as they pressed to one another in that same heat they felt earlier in their moment.  
It was their night.  
Oberon's figure moved over hers. His lips dragged over her collarbone and neck, the pale skin contrasting his rose lips. The breath left Titania in wispy gasps, each sound held with pure emotion. Her fingers explored his shoulder blades and spine. They loved to make marks on one another. Claws up the back or love bites along the shoulders. Every mark was coverable by clothing, but they always knew they were there. That only made the marks even better to keep.  
Oberon's teeth gently marked the base of her neck and pulled a noise from the queen's throat. His hands shifted over her hips and along her ribs with a heated pulse under each fingertip. The moonlight continued to hug their skin; their bodies twisted.  
Titania's hands possessively threaded through the base of his hair, her lips pressed to his ear with her breath rolling along his skin. Oberon's hands held her hips with the same possession that she gave him and he slowly drug the tip of his tongue up the side of her neck. Titania's pupils dilated and her skin shivered with goosebumps running over her body.  
He knew exactly what to do.  
But so did she.  
Their lips reconnected with a new passion stealing her mind. Her tongue playfully swept over his bottom lip. It was Oberon's turn to let out noises of pleasure and need, Titania always proud of herself for causing the sounds. She could make him drop the kingly act very easily; she knew every button to push.  
A growl slithered from Oberon's throat and his hands moved to her hands. He quickly pinned them above her head as a smirk moved onto his lips, a laugh gracefully spilling from Titania's lips.  
"Cheater." She teased, unable to break the hold.  
His grip was gentle yet completely put her in a defenseless position.  
Oberon backed up for a moment to look back at her. Green met blue and their passion swirled into one another, playfulness leaked into every element of their actions.  
"Oh pretend not that you don't long for it." He murmurs to her, a grin pressed to his lips.  
He kept her wrists in his hand while the other held her face. His rough thumb swept over her soft cheek and their lips danced together more swift than their own moves in ceremony. Heat pulsed between them. Chilled night air turned into steamy breath. Fingers took in sensation. Minds remembered it all. Their moments only got better the more they had them, and the royal pair planned to make many more moments together.  
Through longing and passion they let the moment entrap them totally. Their hearts joined as one once more and the forest silently rejoiced at their King and Queen's mending.

As the sun rose lazily over the distant hills after a few hours, Oberon and Titania lay together once again as their fairies prepared for bed after a long evening of tasks. The sun was the human's light, not the fairies.  
Oberon's chest pressed to Titania's back as they stayed in the bower. His strength wrapped around her dainty waist as her fingers laced with his on top of his hand. Warmth flooded the blankets and they swayed into a lulling tranquility. Their legs twisted tenderly together and their hearts synchronized.  
"I love you." Titania murmured, words muffled by their pillow.  
"And I you." Oberon returned in the same tone, his mouth instead pressed to her head rather than a pillow.  
King and Queen of the forest allowed the night to slip away with their consciousness. Sunlight licked over the grass, dew sparkling on each blade. All little fairies completed their jobs as the royals enjoyed their evening. The fall morning had yet to gather clouds and the colors twisted in a kaleidoscope of majesty.  
Titania smiled as she closed her eyes, the heavy, slow breathing behind her head signifying Oberon had already fallen asleep. Her body calmed and her mind settled. The day was hers to rest, then the night would come once more for fairy duties to be addressed. She let out a breath and fell asleep. The moon's couple rested well, wound in one another's arms.  
Together once more, and all other quarrels far off. For the moment, they were at peace, and they wanted it no other way.


End file.
